


CONFESSION

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nameless bastard can not marry a Prince of Dorne</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONFESSION

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this before Season 5, Episode 10

Jaime paced his cell, it was beautiful and ornate, filled with the bright oranges and yellows associated with Dorne, but it was still a prison cell. Myrcella had come to see him previously, he had asked to speak with her again. She did not understand the situation, how could she, she was little more than a child, although she had grown considerably since he last saw her. Obliviously trying to force her removal hadn’t worked. Jaime turned things over and over in his head, he concluded that the best course of action would be to tell Myrcella the truth. She claimed she was in love, so perhaps she could understand the past actions of Cersei and himself.

The door opened, and Myrcella floated in dressed in a diaphanous pink gown. She reminded reminded him of Cersei at that age, but there was a difference about her that made her uniquely her own person. 

“Good morning Uncle Jaime” she greeted.

“Good Morning Myrcella. Please have a seat” he indicated the divan “we should have a talk.” 

“I don’t think there is much else to discuss” she insisted, but gave in and sat down. Jaime chose a wooden spindly chair across from her, it wasn’t very comfortable, but there was a lack of options unless he sat on the bed, which didn’t seem appropriate. He was not sure where to begin. He decided that the best tactic would be to find out what she already knew. 

“Myrcella I don’t know what you’ve heard, before you came here or while you have been in Dorne. Stannis made some accusations against your mother and I”

“The letter uncle Stannis sent? Yes I heard the rumors, but mother said they were all filthy lies, and I should ignore them. Uncle Stannis was just trying to take the throne away from Joffrey.”

“Well, you see, Stannis wasn’t lying.”

“I don’t understand” she said, her face scrunched in confusion.

“Myrcella, your mother and I…” he didn’t know how to explain this, so he blurted out “ Myrcella, I’m your father.” 

“No. No” she yelled jumping up from the divan and backing away from him. “My father was King Robert. He gave me a pony when I was five, he called me his little Princess.”

“I know that is what you were lead to believe.” 

“How could anyone possibly know that I was or wasn’t father’s child?”

“You must have wondered why none of you looked like Robert.”

“Most girls look like their mothers.” He noticed she didn’t mention Joffrey and Tommen’s resemblance to Cersei and himself.

“That may be true, but your mother has assured me that is it so.”

“How could she?”

“There are ways Myrcella.”

“I don’t want to hear this” she said turning away and staring out the window into the bright sunshine.

“I know you don’t, but I needed to tell you so you are aware of the danger, and you can comprehend why others are so against our family.” She spun around.

“If it is such a danger to our family why did you do it?”

“I loved your mother. We were in love for many years.”

“You can’t be in love with your sister. I was never in love with Joffrey or Tommen.”

“That is true in most cases, but your mother and I were different.”

“And because you loved my mother it was okay to let another man think your children were his.” Jaime cringed.

“Perhaps not, but it was the only decision we could make at the time.”

“Really? You could have left mother and father alone.”

“Your mother and I loved each other. We wanted to be together, but she had to marry Robert it was arranged. You claim you love this Prince Trystane, wouldn’t you want to be with him no matter what?” She paused for a moment. Her eyes got a far away look.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’d want to share him with anyone else” she admitted softly. He hadn’t wanted to share Cersei either. It was quiet for a moment, than he noticed her eyes filling with tears.

“I am Princess Myrcella of the house Baratheon. If I am not that, I am no one.” Jaime went to her, laying a hand her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

“Your a Lannister.”

“No I’m not, if I am your daughter I am nothing but a nameless bastard” he could hear the pain in her voice, “and a nameless bastard can not marry a Prince of Dorne.” The tears streamed down her face as she fled the room.

“Myrcella wait” but she was gone. However, Jaime thought he could still hear the faint sound of her crying in the distance.


End file.
